


Peter seeing Tony having an Anxiety attack.

by Tonyspidergoof



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Irondad - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Irondad, #SadPeterParker, #SadTonyStark, #anxiety, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyspidergoof/pseuds/Tonyspidergoof
Summary: Peter Parker sees Tony Stark having an Anxiety attack for the first time and isn’t coping with it very well.





	Peter seeing Tony having an Anxiety attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy the first chapter of the story.

He did it AGAIN.  
He ironed his suit for the third time this month. It was because of all the lights outside that made him dizzy, or at least, that was what he kept telling himself.

When he got home that evening after patrolling he took of his suit and threw it on his bed. He then put on his pyjamas, grabbed his washed clothes and descided he should iron them. Aunt May had a night shift, so he didn’t have to be afraid of waking her.  
As he put in earplugs and started listening to some music he thought about how May was able to iron all of the clothes when he was younger. She then had to iron her, uncle Ben and his clothes, and that in one hour. It took him one hour to just iron his own clothes. The thought of that made his respect for her grow even further. He already had a lot of respect for her, but with all the tasks she had and smiling while doing so, it was hard to imagine how hard it was without experiencing those things yourself.  
When he finished thinking of all that he reminded himslef that he was going to iron NOW, and that he should hurry up if he wanted to make his homework aswell, before May got back. He put his washed clothes on his bed and got the ironing board and iron from May’s room. He then started ironing hos clothes, one by one and with every one he got more and more tired. Even so tired he bad to switch of the music, because it would otherwise make him fall asleep. He was ready, so he folded up all of his clothes, put it in his wardrobe, put away the ironing board and iron and made his homework. Lucky for him the homework was just some basic stuff (for him) and he could almost make it while sleeping. The next morning he stood up for his early morning patrol. When he wanted to grab his suit to put it on it wasn’t on the chair where he always put it. He started to panick, what if he forgot to put it away and it was still outside on the streets somewhere!!! Luckily he reminded that he had worn it when he came home and that he then... HE HAD PUT IT ON HIS BED, WHERE HE PUT ALL OF HIS WASHED CLOTHES FOR IRONING!!! As quick as possible he opened his wardrobe and threw everything out of it. “Screw the ironing! I have to make sure my suit still works.” He already ironed it twice before, and the suit had always been working those times, but he was afraid that this time that wouldn’t be the case. When he finally found his suit he put it on and immediately noticed the crackling sound of Karen trying to contact him. It was for sure that his suit was broken this time. How on earth should he tell Tony about this. He would probably get really mad about it. Not probably, for sure. He still had to do his morning patrol, so Peter descided to put on his old onesie suit and descide how to tell Tony after school.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but Inreally liked writing it. Hopefully I will be able to make the other calhapters longer or extend this one.   
> Please comment about my writing style and give me feedback. I would really like that.  
> XD


End file.
